Stranded in Gravity Falls
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Sequel to 'Return of the Mystery Twins'. Dipper and Mabel's microteleporter, which they used to get home from Gravity Falls quickly, has been destroyed. They have no way to get home before their parents find out. Not only that, but Dipper's relationship with Wendy is quickly escalating and there are yet more secrets in the Pines family that are yet to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Dipper's POV***

"Mabel, we're stuck here," I told my sister.

"What?!" she exclaimed, running over. She looked at the device in my hands. The glass was cracked and some of the wires were poking through the front.

"It's wrecked," I said. "That dumb goat destroyed it. Now I know why Grunkle Stan hated it so much." It had been two weeks since we left Gravity Falls to go home to Piedmont, California. Now we were back, and had no way to get home. Over the last two weeks I had been working on a teleporter invented by my grandfather that we had discovered in the basement. The device I held in my hands was the microtelporter I had invented using my grandfather's technology as well as some from Fiddleford McGucket. Now, it was broken, thanks to that stupid goat, Gompers, and Mabel and I had no way back home.

"Maybe you can fix it," Mabel suggested.

"That would take weeks, Mabel," I said. "We don't have weeks, we have less than four hours until Mom and Dad get home, and then, when we're not there, they'll freak. We're gonna have to come clean."

"and tell them about the teleporters?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We are gonna be in so much trouble."

"Look on the bright side," Mabel told me. "You just had your first kiss!" Everyone started giggling. Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Grenda, Candy and Soos were still sitting there from the game of Truth or Dare that had resulted in Wendy having to kiss me. Wendy was blushing almost as hard as I was when Mabel mentioned the events of just a few seconds before.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, Mabel," I said, trying to keep my cool, even though my heart was racing after I'd had my first kiss with the girl I'd been in love with since the beginning of the summer. "Right now, we need to worry about how we're gonna get home. We have school on Monday."

"I'll call Mom and Dad and tell them what happened," Mabel said.

"Okay," I said, reluctantly. A few seconds after Mabel had gone to call, everyone started to leave. I played with the microteleporter, trying to fix it as best I could with the screwdriver I had in my pocket. I managed to get the wires back in place, but there was some sort of rupture in the connection to the battery, so every time I tried to turn it on it would light up and go dead again. Not to mention that the GPS microchip looked damaged, and the entire shell was beaten in. Soon, after about ten minutes to sitting on the grass with no luck, it was just Wendy and I left outside. She walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. It left a tingling feeling there.

"There's no use in trying to fix it without the proper tools," she said, sitting down next to me.

"I know," I sighed, shoving the microteleporter, as well as the screwdriver into the inside pocket of my vest. "But, really, what else could I do? I'm stressed out now, because Mabel and I are going to be in so much trouble." It was still a bit awkward talking to Wendy, considering we'd just kissed.

"Maybe we could talk," she said. "You know, to get your mind off it." I could hear the awkwardness in her voice as well.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed.

 ***Wendy's POV***

I don't know about Dipper, but, I wanted to talk about that kiss. At first, before it had happened, I didn't want him to take it seriously. I'm pretty sure I don't have to worry about _him_ taking it seriously. I just don't know about _me_. I haven't stopped thinking about it for the last ten minutes. I'm sure that spark-like sensation meant something. Not only that, but my heart was racing faster than his, not from being nervous, but from adrenaline. The only way I can really put it, would be that it felt... _right_.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Dipper asked.

"I kinda wanted to talk..." I started, but hesitated for a moment before finishing my sentence. "About the kiss."

"What? That it didn't mean anything?" he asked. "That it was just for the dare, and that you didn't feel anything, and you want to make sure I'm not getting my hopes up. Right?" Dipper sighed. He lay back in the grass. Before I could reply he added, "Believe me, getting my hopes up is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Actually..." I said. "I was kinda...umm... thinking. When we kissed, I felt something, like a spark."

"Really?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I think it was because I missed being around you. Like, because you were gone, I realized I liked you... more than a friend. Isn't there, like a saying that's something like that?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Dipper said. He was acting surprisingly cool about the whole situation.

"Yeah, that's it," I said. "So, do you think that that kiss could have actually meant something?"

"You're asking _me_ that?" Dipper laughed. "If you think you _like_ me, of course I believe it means something." I smiled at him. My heart was beating quickly again. This conversation was harder than expected.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're thanking _me_?" Dipper questioned. "I should be the one thanking you. I'm the one who's been, like, in love with you for the last three months." He blushed. I smiled again. "Wait. Are you real? Like, I've been tricked with fake versions of you _twice_ already. This seems too good to be true. Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real," I said. I made the gesture where I mimed zipping my lips and flicked away an imaginary key.

"And you're not melting into cockroaches," Dipper said.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind," he replied.

"I am definitely real," I reassured him. "and so is this." I leaned down toward him, placing my lips, once again, on his and kissing him. He seemed surprised at first. But, soon kissed back, as he'd done the first time, sending that spark feeling through me again. We'd been kissing for almost a minute,when I heard Mabel's voice.

"Dipper I called-" she started, trailing off midsentence, when she saw us. Dipper and I looked over. "What the-?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Mabel's POV***

I hung up the phone. Whew, that had been a long conversation. It took forever to explain what Dipper and I had been doing for the last few weeks. Oddly enough, they took it surprisingly well. They seemed a little mad and 'disappointed' as they put it, that we'd disobeyed them, but other than that, it was mostly concern. Dad also mentioned something about needing to talk to us about something when we all got home. I went back outside to tell Dipper about the call.

"Dipper, I called-" I started, but stopped when I saw he and Wendy laying in the grass, kissing. "What the-?" Wendy and Dipper broke from their kiss, turned to face me, and blushed.

"Uh, Mabel, I-I," Dipper stuttered.

"Calm down, dude," Wendy said, sitting up.

"What just happened?" I asked, holding back squeals.

"Dipper and I kinda just admitted...feelings...for each other," Wendy managed to say, blushing hard. Dipper was blushing harder. Then I couldn't contain my fangirl squeals any longer.

"EEEEEEKK!" I squealed, worse than Dipper the first time Grunkle Ford had mentioned the journals.

"Calm down, Mabel," Dipper said.

"How can I calm down, when you two were out here snogging your faces off!" I practically shouted. Dipper and Wendy blushed again. They stood up.

"Would you be quiet?!" Dipper asked. "Stan and Ford could probably hear you from where ever they are!"

"We could hear you alright," I heard Grunkle Stan's voice. Dipper, Wendy and I spun around to find our two Great-Uncles walking toward us.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" I exclaimed, going over and hugging both of them.

"Easy, kiddo," Grunkle Stan said.

"What are you guys doing back?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same question," Grunkle Ford said.

"Poindexter here threw out his back running from the Yeti," Stan laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Ford replied. "I just thought it would be best if we came back for a while. We aren't as young as we used to be."

"Speak for yourself," Stan retorted.

"That doesn't explain why you two are back," Ford said.

"Long story," Dipper replied.

"Well then, let's go inside and discuss the matter," Ford suggested.

 ***Dipper's POV***

We all went inside the Mystery Shack. My heart was racing for more than one reason and I couldn't keep my mind on one thing. If I were to try and use that machine that Ford had in his study to digitalize my thoughts or whatever, it would break because of all the stuff rushing through my mind.

Even though my mind and heart were racing, I still managed to explain to Stan and Ford what we'd done over the last two weeks.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Ford asked.

"Yeah," Mabel said. "I called them earlier."

"How'd they react?" Stan asked. "Are you kids in trouble?"

"Oddly, no," Mabel said.

"Really?" Ford asked. Then I remembered something. Since I'd been so caught up with explaining the teleporters to Grunkle Ford, I'd forgotten to tell him about Grandpa's conspiracy theories.

"There was one more thing about the lab in the basement," I said.

"What's that?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"Yeah, our grandfather owned it," I explained. "He had this weird theory that Stan killed you and that's why he took your identity."

"Me? Kill Ford?" Stan asked. "Man, did he get it messed up! If anyone was gonna get killed it would be me!"

"Is that why you faked your death?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Stan replied. "I figured, if one of us was gonna disappear off the face of the Earth it would be me, the useless one."

"It's an interesting theory though. After all he wasn't exposed to the anomalies of Gravity Falls. Maybe we could come back with you to Piedmont and check it out," Ford said. "Hey, Dipper, can I see that microteleporter?"

"Sure," I replied, taking it out of my pocket. He inspected it, carefully, taking in every detail of how the mechanism worked.

"Intresting piece of machinery you got here," he said. "I think we could fix it by tomorrow if we really put the effort into it."

"By tomorrow?!" I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Ford replied. "But I think, if we want to investigate what old Shermie was upt to down there, we've gotta get this thing fixed." With that he'd gone out to the gift shop and punched the code into the vending machine, heading down to his lab. Soos walked into the kitchen, where we'd been sitting.

"Mr Pines!" he exclaimed, running over and hugging his old boss.

"Hey, Soos," Stan replied, slightly uncomfortable that Soos had jus bear-hugged him.

"I have so much to tell you!" Soos said. Wendy gestured to me from where she'd been leaned up against the fridge for the past few minutes.

"I've gotta go," she told me. "But since you're here all weekend, come over for movie night tonight, okay?"

"Sure," I said. She leaned over and quickly kissed me on the cheek before darting out the door to the gift shop and outside.

"Bye!" she called behind her. I blushed, and noticed Stan, Mabel and Soos staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Dipper's POV***

"So, now that all that nerdy stuff is out of the way, let's talk about the good stuff," Stan said, rubbing his hands together as I sat back down at the kitchen table. "How'd you score Wendy?" Mabel and Soos were trying to hold back giggles.

"Umm, well," I started, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Spill it, bro-bro!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well, when we were playing Truth or Dare, Mabel dared Wendy to kiss me, and when everyone left, Wendy told me that when we kissed, she felt a spark and realized she liked me," I explained.

"Wait, she fell for you because of Mabel?" Stan asked. "What happened to my training?"

"You saw how that turned out, Grunkle Stan," I said. "I ended up with, like five girls mad at me."

"So you left it to Mabel?" Stan asked.

"MATCH MADE!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Nice going, dudes!" Soos said, giving us both high fives.

Later on that night, I was getting ready to go over to Wendy's house.

"So, are you gonna dress up?" Mabel asked.

"Uhh, no," I replied. "It's only movie night."

"It's _date_ night Dipper," she said. "You going on a _date_."

"It's not a date, Mabel," I told her, fixing my hair and putting Wendy's hat on.

"What do you mean, it's not a date?" Mabel asked. "You guys were like, eating each other's faces, and now you're going over to her house at _night_ to watch a movie, and it's not a date."

"Mabel, we're not official yet, we're still just friends," I told her, I could feel my face getting hot.

"Friends with _benefits_ ," Mabel teased. My face turned redder than before.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "Do you even know what that phrase _means_?"

"Kinda," she said. "Isn't that friends like make out and stuff even though they aren't dating?"

"Not exactly," I said, before whispering the definition in her ear. Her eyes widened and she was speechless. "Exactly." With that, I left the attic and went outside, beginning my walk. Soos pulled up on the side of the road.

"Need a lift, dude?" he asked. "It's getting late."

"Sure," I replied. "Thanks, Soos."

"No problem, dude," he said. A few minutes later we pulled up in front of Wendy's cabin. I got out of the truck and closed the door.

"Thanks again!" I called, as Soos drove away. I went up to the door. Wendy's dad answered it. He grunted a hello. "Hi," I said, a little nervous. How could you not be nervous when a guy that's probably stronger and more intimidating than a manotaur standing in front of you. "Wendy told me to come over."

"In her room," Dan said, pointing inside. I went inside, walking past the living room, where Wendy's brothers were. I went up to Wendy's bedroom door and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard her call from inside. I opened the door and went in, closing it behind me. "Hey, dude."

"Hey," I replied. I went over and sat next to her on the bed. "What're we watching?"

"Dunno," she said.

"Listen, about earlier, are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Are we?" she asked, in reply.

"Do you want to be?" I asked.

"I do if you do," Wendy said. I smiled, blushing slightly. She put her hand over mine. I looked down to see her hand there. I looked up and smiled again.

"You've liked me for longer than you think," I told her.

"You sure about that?" Wendy teased.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you remember when you were, like, five or six and you and Tambry were riding tricycles down the sidewalk?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But how do you know about that."

"Wait, let me finish," I told her. "Do you remember stopping in front of two older kids and whispering to Tambry that you thought the male of the two was cute, then she told him what you had said?"

"Yeah," she said, starting to get a little freaked out about how I knew all this.

"I was the guy that you thought was cute," I told her.

"What? How?" she asked. "That guy was, like, 10 years older than us!"

"Actually, more like six or seven years older, and, time travel," I told her. "Mabel and I stole a guy's time machine and went back too far. We ended up ten years ago and ran into you and Tambry as little kids."

"Woah," Wendy said, amazed.

"So you _have_ had a crush on me for longer than you thought," I said. "You've had a crush on me for ten years."

"Well, I guess I have," she said, before leaning in and kissing me.

 ***Mabel's POV***

Dipper didn't get home until late. Waddles and I made a pact that we'd stay awake until he got home. Waddles gave up on that pact at around 9:00. I stayed awake, however and when Dipper walked into our room at 1am I was ready to start firing questions.

"So, how was your date, bro-bro?" I asked.

"Good," Dipper replied, taking off Wendy's hat. He looked exhausted.

"You didn't deny that it was a date," I said. "Does that mean it was?"

"I guess so," Dipper yawned.

"Oh my god! Are you two a thing now?!" I asked.

"Yeah," Dipper said. "Actually we are." He was being way too cool about this.

"What's wrong, bro-bro?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just tired." But I could tell that wasn't it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Dipper's POV***

I spent all day down in the lab with Grunkle Ford and McGucket. Ford Had fixed the shell of the microteleporter but hadn't fixed any of the insides yet. Mostly becuase he had no idea how. McGucket recognized a lot of the workings but needed my help to fix it. We had to replace a lot of the wiring because of Gompers' chewing damage. I also had to get a new GPS chip. It took lot of time and money to find a new one, then I had to program it.

"Need any help?" Ford came over and asked me. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"No thanks," I replied. I had been spending the last hour and a half programming the GPS chip in McGucket's laptop. "I think I'm almost finished." We had to do it quickly because I had to be home by tonight.

"Okay," Ford said, going back over to help McGucket with the internal structure of the device. "But if you need us, Fiddleford and I are over here."

I tried to focus on my work, but my mind kept wandering to last night. While the movie was on, Wendy and I had discussed what our relationship would be like when I went back to Piedmont again. I had suggested that we could teleport back and forth, but what if something like this happened again? I guess I'd have to be more careful, because there was no way I'd be able to deal with a regular long distance relationship. I didn't tell Mabel last night because I was too tired and she'd make way too big of a deal over it.

 ***Wendy's POV***

I woke up practically smiling. Last night had been fun. I have no idea what the movie we watched was about. I just remember the cute look on Dipper's face when we'd confirmed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. We'd talked a lot about what was going to happen when he went back to Piedmont. We'd decided that he'd come and visit on weekends. That way, he wouldn't need as much fuel for the teleporter, and we wouldn't have to worry about having other plans.

I got up and got dressed. After eating, I headed over to the Mystery Shack to see if they had the microteleporter was fixed yet. I had slept in. It was nearly 1:00. The shack was closed today, because Stan and Ford were focused on getting Dipper and Mabel back to Piedmont.

"Hey, Soos," I said, walking into the gift shop of shack, where Soos was sweeping and restocking the shelves.

"Hey, Wendy dude," he greeted me, leaning the broom against the counter and wiping his brow. "Dipper's down in the basement." Soos pointed behind himself to the vending machine.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up, dude?" Soos asked.

"So, you've been with Melody for a while, right?" I asked. "How do you deal with along distance relationship?"

"It's easy," Soos said. "We video call all the time and pretend like we're talking in person. We visit each other, too, though."

"Thanks, Soos," I said, heading towards the vending machine.

"No problem, dude," he replied. "Good luck with Dipper!" I punched the code into the machine and took the stairs down to the elevator, which I used to get down to the lab. Dipper was working on McGucket's laptop and Ford and McGucket himself were rewiring the microteleporter.

"How's it going, Dip?" I asked, going over to where Dipper was and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Pretty good," he replied, his shoulders felt tense. He typed a few more commands in binary code. "Done!" he exclaimed. He ejected a tiny chip from the computer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a GPS microchip," Dipper said, carefully bringing it over to the table on which Ford and McGucket were working. "It's how the microteleporter knows where to go when you teleport."

"Oh," I said.

"Is it ready?" Dipper asked.

"Almost," Ford told him. "There seems to be a part here I don't recognize."

"Oh, I made that," Dipper said. "It'll only take a minute to make a new one." He picked up the broken...thing and used it to craft a new one from some wires and foil and other junk.

"There," he said, snapping it into place inside the newly repaired watch shell. He connected the wires inside to it and to the microchip. He screwed the back onto the watch.

"I hope it works," Ford said.

"I do, too," Dipper replied.

 ***Mabel's POV***

So, we're going home again. I still don't know what Mom and Dad want to talk about. I hope we can still use the teleporters. I don't think Dipper would be able to stay in Piedmont when he could be in Gravity Falls with his girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Girlfriend. DIPPER HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Also, I don't know if I'd be able to stay away either. Knowing that there was a way to hang out with Candy and Grenda, but not being allowed.

"Mabel!" I heard Grunkle Stan call.

"Coming!" I called back. Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Dipper, Wendy, McGucket and Soos stood in the gift shop, waiting.

"Is it ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dipper sighed. "We have to go."

"Okay," I said.

"See you soon, kids," Stan said.

"Safe travels," Ford added.

"I'm gonna miss you dudes! Again!" Soos said, trying not to cry.

"See you soon!" Wendy said, coming over and giving me a hug before kissing Dipper goodbye.

"That's enough, no one needs to see that!" Stan said, shielding his eyes.

"Stanley!" Ford scolded. "Young love is a beautiful thing!"

"Bye guys," I said, taking Dipper's wrist and wrapping my hand around the microteleporter on his wrist. He twisted the knob, entering the coordinates as he'd done before.

"Bye!" he exclaimed. Everyone started wishing goodbye again as Dipper pressed the button and we vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Dipper's POV***

After the blinding light and numbness of teleporting, Mabel and I appeared in my room. Our parents stood there.

"Are you two okay?" Mom asked, coming over, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine," I replied.

"We need to get you both tested for cancer and other diseases since you've been exposed to so much radiation and who knows what else in the last few days," Dad said. I sighed. He was right. We should have tested the teleporters further before using them ourselves.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Mabel asked. Mom sighed.

"Sit down," she said. "We could be here a while." Mabel and I did as we were told, sitting on my bed. Mom and Dad sat across from us, Mom in my desk chair and Dad on the desk itself.

"Your grandfather was a strange man," Dad began. "He always was coming up with crazy theories that your Grunkle Stan had killed your Grunkle Ford. We didn't believe him and thought he was going crazy."

"We didn't know that Stan had taken over the house in Gravity Falls. We didn't know either of them well enough to know that Ford wouldn't create a tourist trap." Mom continued.

"Honestly we didn't know anything about the anomalies of Gravity Falls until Mabel started writing us letters," Dad told us. "We thought that the Great Uncle you were going to stay with was Ford, not Stan."

"Well that explains why you trusted him to take care of us!" Mabel exclaimed.

"After you found out about Ford being trapped in another dimension and Mabel sent us the letter, we decided to let you stay there so we could find out more about what had happened." Mom said. "We started thinking that maybe your grandfather wasn't crazy after all."

"Ten years ago, we didn't send him to a retirement home, that was just a cover up so you kids wouldn't get scared," Dad said. "We put my father in a mental institution because we thought he was crazy."

"We're going to check him out of the hospital tomorrow, after ten years, because now we know the truth," Mom told us.

"So all this time, you thought he was insane because he was onto the fact that Grunkle Stan wasn't Ford?" I asked.

"Well, it sounds a little worse when you put it that way," Dad said.

 ***Stan's POV***

So, Pointdexter and I are heading to California to see that old lab our brother has in the basement of the kids house. Ford called up the kids parents to tell them not to move anything from down there, so he can do his nerd work and figure some stuff out. We're driving out there tomorrow.

Soos is letting us crash in the shack again tonight. I like what he's done with the place. I can't help but be proud of the big oaf, seeing as he's doing so well.

"Wake up, Stanley," I heard my brother's voice through sleep. I blinked a few times and squinted at the clock.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "It's five in the morning!"

"We've gotta get an early start!" he replied. I started to sit up, bracing myself for whatever random body pain I was going to experience.

"So you're making me get up at five in the morning?" I questioned.

"Yes," Ford replied. "We don't want to arrive too late." I scowled, following my nerdy brother to the kitchen.

"I think it's because you don't want all the kids' friends trying to tag along," I laughed.

"Well, that too," Ford said.

 ***Mabel's POV***

After school, Mom and Dad took Dipper and I to the hospital to be tested for fatal diseases. Fortunately, we were all clear. On the way home, I started thinking.

"Are we still going to be allowed to use the teleporters?" I asked.

"Since you have no visible medical conditions, yes," Dad said. "You two have created an amazing thing. Just use it more responsibly." Dipper looked relieved. I was too. The rest of the drive home was silent.

After supper we're going to the mental hospital to pick up Grandpa. I think Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan are coming with us. I just don't think they know it yet. Mom and Dad said that Grunkle Stan was told that Grandpa was put in a retirement home as well. Apparently they were the only two that knew where he really was.

"Our lives will never be normal, will they?" Dipper asked, tossing his bookbag down onto his bed.

"Nope!" I replied. "But neither will we!"

"Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"Destiny," I told him. "Most kids wouldn't be able to defeat all kinds of monsters in one summer, let alone a dream demon, three times."

"I guess so," he said. "If it weren't destiny, we'd be dead by now."

"Did you ever _know_ during Weirdmageddon that we were going to win?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well, you should have," I told him.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because, if the world had ended, then Blendin Blandin wouldn't have existed to come back from the future," I told him.

"You're right!" Dipper exclaimed. "We should've had more faith in ourselves."

"Supper!" I heard Mom call.

"Let's go," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long delay in updating, but I've been busy with other things lately and didn't get a chance to update, but, here it is, Chapter 6, hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Dipper's POV***

There was a knock at the front door. Mabel ran out to get it, stumbling a few times before managing to get over to the door and attempting to turn the knob with her hands that were now covered by her sweater sleeves. She got it open and grew more excited when she saw our two great-uncles outside.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!" she exclaimed, hugging the two older men.

"We only saw you yesterday," Stan complained, but I could tell he was happy that Mabel was so happy to see him.

"So where's this lab?" Grunkle Ford asked, straightening his trench coat from Mabel's hug and looking around the inside of the house.

"In the basement," I told him. "Come on." I lead Mabel and our two uncles down to the basement. Mabel helped me pull the bookshelf from the wall.

"Interesting setup," Ford remarked, examining the hole in the wall and stroking his chin.

"How am _I_ supposed to fit through that hole?" Grunkle Stan asked. "It's too narrow."

"If I can do it, you can do it, Stanley," Ford told him. Mabel went through first, I followed her, with our two great-uncles close behind. Grunkle Ford took a look around the practically empty hidden room on the other side, carefully studying everything, making sure there was nothing I had missed.

"Did you test these papers with the blacklight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "It was the first thing that came to mind. They're blank."

"To the lab!" Mabel announced, throwing her shoulder into the heavy hidden door on the other side of the room. It came open with a loud creak. I pulled the chain, turning on the dim light in the room.

"Wow, interesting," Ford said, looking around. He studied the photos of himself and of Stan and all the theories that his brother had. "It definitely looks like he thought Stan had killed me. Had he presented all this evidence to the police, Stanley could've been put it prison for murder."

"Eh, it wouldn't be anything new," Stan said. I held back a small laugh.

"Uh, there's something else we need to tell you," I said.

"What's that?" Ford asked.

"We only found this out yesterday, but, our parents put our grandfather in a mental institution ten years ago, because they thought he was insane for thinking all this. We're checking him out of the hospital today," I told them.

"Shermie's in a mental hospital?" Stan asked. "I thought I was the messed up one!"

"Not the time, Stanley," Ford said. "So, he was put in there ten years ago?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea that we just check him out. He's been in the confines of the hospital for _ten years_ he might not be ready to live in the outside world again," Ford explained.

"He's got a point, bro-bro," Mabel said. "What if he actually went Cuckoo-Bananas while he was in there? What if it's not safe to let him out?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking for a minute. "Well, how about we visit him first to see how he's doing, explain to him what actually happened and if he seems okay, we can check him out."

"That sounds good to me," Stan agreed.

"I guess that plan may work," Ford said. "Let's go see what your parents think."

 ***Stan's POV***

We pulled up in front of the hospital. Everyone got out of the car. I haven't seen Shermie since I was kicked out of the house after I accidentally wrecked Ford's science fair project.

"This is it," Ford said. "I wonder how Shermie's doing?"

"Well, we're about to find out," Dipper said. We went inside the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"We're here to see Sherman Pines," Ford said.

"Just a second," the secretary said, typing a few things into her computer. "He was checked in ten years ago, correct?"

"Yes," Ford replied.

"Room 618," she replied, directing us to the stairs.

"No elevator? What gives?" I asked.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "You're getting to see your brother!"

"Yeah, my brother that thinks I'm a murderer," I said, reluctantly following everyone upstairs. We got to room 618. Ford knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard a slightly depressed sounding voice similar to Ford's reply.

"Can we come in?" Ford asked.

"Sure, who is it?" he asked, in reply. Ford opened the door, stepping inside.

"It's your family," Ford told him.

"Grandpa?" Mabel asked, excitedly.

"Mabel? You've grown so much! Look at you!" My brother laughed. Mabel ran over and gave him a hug. I don't think it was necessary since she hadn't seen him since she was two or three.

"Ford..." Shermie said, after letting go of Mabel's sudden hug. "I thought you were dead."

 ***Mabel's POV***

"Ford... I thought you were dead," Grandpa said.

"You really think I would murder my own twin brother, Shermie?" Grunkle Stan asked him.

"I don't know any more," Grandpa replied, unsure of what to think.

"Well, he didn't kill me," Grunkle Ford told him. "I built a portal to an alternate dimension and got sucked into it. Stan here just covered for me until he got me back. He spent 30 years trying to rescue me from the other dimension, and now I guess I should have been more grateful that he did." He managed a weak smile, before hugging his twin brother.

"Alright, you...big dork," Stan said, patting his brother on the back but still a little uncomfortable.

"So wait, you were sucked into a portal to an alternate dimension, and that's why Stan was pretending to be you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, Shermie, that is correct," Ford told him.

"Wait, how do you expect me to believe all this? It sounds like something from a science fiction novel," Grandpa said.

"You should believe it!" I spoke up. "You built a teleporter! If that can be real, so can an alternate dimension! It is real! We fought a dream demon named Bill that was from that dimension, right, Dipper?!"

"Dipper...?" Grandpa questioned.

"Yeah, that's what we call my bro-bro now, because of this silly birthmark," I said, holding up my brother's bangs to show our grandfather.

"Mabel, stop it!" Dipper complained, swatting my hand away. "and yes, we destroyed Bill, who was from the alternate dimension Grunkle Ford went to."

"Well, then," Grandpa said. "I guess I was wrong to think that, Stan, you would do such a thing."

"And, we're sorry that we put you in here for thinking that," Dad said, stepping forward after he and Mom had been lingering in the background for the longest time.

"It's okay, son," Grandpa said. "You were doing it because you thought it was right."

"and that's why we're busting you out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, we're just, legally, checking you out of the hospital," Ford said, clarifying for his brother.

"Thank you, all of you," Grandpa said. "I really appreciate you all explaining the truth to me after being in the dark for so many years.

"The mysteries of Gravity Falls can be confusing," Dipper spoke up. "But, with some work, you can understand them, and when you do, their quite interesting."

"Yes," Ford agreed. "Gravity Falls is a mysterious place, but it does explain a lot of anomalies."

"Are we just gonna stand around here talking about nerdy stuff, or are we gonna get out of here?" Stan asked.

"Sure, let's go," Ford replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Dipper's POV***

"So, you're grandfather is going to go on expedtions with Stan and Ford now?" Wendy asked me. We had laid a blanket out on the roof hangout and we'd been laying there talking for the past while.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's good that he's spending time with his brothers," she said, throwing a pinecone at the target on the totem pole. "Boosh!" I smiled at my older girlfriend. She smiled back.

"So, you want to head over to Greasy's?" I asked.

"Sure," Wendy replied, grabbing the top of a tree and using it to get down from the roof. I took one of Ford's magnet guns out of the inside pocket of my vest and used it to ease myself down the side of the building on the AC vent. "Nice."

"Thanks," I replied. I grabbed the handlebars of my bike, which I had teleported to Gravity Falls with me and, after putting on my helmet, the two of us biked over to Greasy's Diner. Going inside, Lazy Susan greeted us.

"So, Dipper, I heard you got yourself a teleporter," she said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Two, actually." I flashed her the microteleporter on my wrist.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend, too," she teased, laughing.

"Yeah," I replied, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"Come on, dude!" Wendy called, gesturing for me to come over and sit with her. I went over and sat down across from her. "So, the other day, Tambry and Robbie were, like, making out in the hall and this teacher, Mrs. Gregory, she's really mean and stern, and I think she might be growing a mustache. So, she walks up and tells them to stop. So Robbie's all like, 'listen lady, she's my girlfriend, I can kiss her,' now, Robbie's suspended for two days." I laughed.

"It's just like Robbie to to that," I said.

"I wasn't there the whole time, but, according to Tambry, after that, Mrs. Gregory started going on about how if her husband didn't kiss her in public than no one should, which I think is ridiculous, then Robbie backtalked her and told her that if she shaved her lip once in a while he might," Wendy continued. We both burst into fits of laughter.

"So, are you two gonna order some food?" Lazy Susan asked.

 ***Mabel's POV***

Wendy and Dipper are out on a _DATE!_ Like an actual _date_ date! I'm so happy for them. I love love. Especially when I'm in love, or when my bro-bro has finally won over the girl of his dreams! Since Dipper has been spending his weekends with Wendy, I've been spending mine with Candy and Grenda. Since Mom and Dad know about the teleporters, too, now, they use them to help Soos bring in shipments of supplies for the Mystery Shack in from California. I'm pretty sure that's illegal, but, as Grunkle Stan says, "When there's no cops around, anything's legal!"

"Hey, Mabel!" Soos called. "Could you help me unpack these boxes?"

"Be right there!" I called back. Grenda, Candy and I had been playing, 'Who-can-drink-the-most-Mabel Juice-without-getting-sick Contest' so far Grenda was winning. But we took a break to go help Soos. We went out to the gift shop where Soos had a new shipment of merchandise. There were about nine crates. Grenda hrew her fist down on top of one of the crates, the sides of it fell to the ground, along with the pile of t-shirts inside the crate. Grenda took the lid off the piles of T-shirts, laying it against the vending machine.

"Woah, dude! How'd you do that?" Soos asked.

"Eh, instinct I guess," Grenda replied, before smashing the all but one of the crates, which contained snowglobes. That would've been messy. We were almost finished when Dipper and Wendy ran in and up the stairs laughing.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I asked my friends, suspiciously.

 ***Wendy's POV***

"So, I heard that this one is about Chadley and Trixandra's kid, Stefanella," I said. There was supposed to be a sequel to 'Nearly Almost Dead but not Quite' on today called 'Nearly Almost Dead but not Quite 2: Even Almost Deader', and there was no way we were gonna miss that. So we'd run up to Dipper and Mabel's attic bedroom, where Soos had installed a TV recently and turned it on so we didn't miss the beginning.

"Man, the names just keep getting worse," Dipper laughed. "Stefanella."

"This is gonna be good," I said. I looked at the clock and realized we had about five minutes before the movie actually started. I got an idea. I kissed Dipper for a moment before breaking away. Then I lay down on the bed to tease him. I knew he'd want to kiss me again. I just wasn't sure if he'd lie down to do so. He turned to look at me, a devilish smirk appeared on the thirteen-year-old's lips. He kissed me again, but now he was, like, on top of me. I wasn't expecting that from Dipper at all. "Who are you...and...what have you done with Dipper?" I asked between kisses.

"It's me," he replied. "and...isn't this...what you wanted?" I kissed him a few more times before breaking away.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just wasn't expecting that from you." Dipper blushed.

"Anyway, the movie's on," Dipper said, changing the subject. I pulled him down next to me and put my arm around him, pulling him closer. I think this school year could be okay after all.


End file.
